Angel robots
by SilverAngelone
Summary: How cool would it be to be a cyborg in a way that only drinks pop or water to live and has a fighting robot? Well, why not ask Ash since she has just that. Please leave review! Either Angel Beats! Or Angel Burst


I walked through the streets. My silver and black pants shining in the sunlight along with my silver and black zip up jacket with my black belly tank underneath. Underneath the pants was a belt that held two guns and a special sword. The belt was pure black and I could see that it would cause problems especially when I have another pair of shorts underneath the pants.

A sigh escaped me and I looked at the sky with my blue eyes. "Where am I?" A kid came up to me then stared at me in shock as I looked down at her. Her eyes were a light hazel color and I could see into her pure intention covered soul. Lightly, I touched her brown hair and she smiled slightly. "You're pretty."

Her eyes were smiling as she grinned showing her pure white teeth. "Thank you." My voice was soft and gentle as she gave me a hug around the waist. At most she seemed to be three foot eight. I knew I was five foot six and that I was sixteen but nothing more than that. "What's your name?" Looking down at her I sighed. "I don't remember it." She stared at me in shock then smiled. "I'll give you a name then!" Her lower lip suddenly stuck out and she looked me over then smiled. "Hmmm, I don't know, maybe in a bit I will come up with a name."

She gasped then hid into me as I turned to see someone with a sword. Without a word I took off my jacket then handed it to the kid. "Keep an eye on this for me, I won't be long, and it is best to take cover over there." I watched her run over to the wall then hide between the two buildings and I turned to the girl then frowned as she came up to me then cut my pants.

With a growl of annoyance I pulled my pants off to reveal my weapons and the sword. Her eyes widened in shock as I drew my sword hilt and lightly pressed the button on it. Suddenly, there was a glowing light then my sword was in my hands and it was pure metal. A smile came to my face and I easily swung it about making a whistling sound as it cut through the air. The girl came at me and I easily cut her weapon in half then watched her as she drew her gun.

Shaking my head I walked up to her as her hand began to shake then I cut her in half before picking up the body and hiding it away then taking the last of her ammo then the guns and putting them amongst my weapons.

In my pocket I felt a license and I pulled it out to find no name just a number where my name should have been. Shaking my head I looked to where the two buildings met and smiled. "It's safe." The girl came out then ran right up to me. "I know what to name you, Ash, because the day you lose a battle is the day that ash shall cover the world." My eyes went to hers then I looked at the card to find my name and picture on there.

"I guess you have given me a purpose then." She smiled slightly then looked at the card. "My angel." Her voice was a whisper as she led the way into town then into area that she most know the best. "Hey, Silver, who's your friend?" "Come on, Ash. It isn't safe with them." I began to follow her past them till a weapon caught my attention and I stepped into their line of fire and they caught sight of all my weapons. "Shit, let's get out of here." They took off running and the kid looked up at me in confusion as I looked about the area. "What is it?" "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"My name is Silver by the way." I lightly patted her head. "I overheard the boys so there isn't any need to adjust yourself." She laughed then led the way to a basement of a house then we set up a new bed for me to lie down on. "Well, this is home, at least what I can consider a home." Carefully, I opened the basement windows and she watched me as I carefully moved the blinds away. "Better with some air than with no air." She smiled at the idea then watched me as I walked over to a bed and I lied down with a sigh. "There is only us so don't worry about anyone joining us."

She came over and sat down on the edge of the bed then lied down and cuddled into my chest. "Don't leave me, Ash." I smiled down at her and lightly touched her back as she fell asleep. Looking at the doorway I frowned to find a lady standing there. "I wish to have you work for me, Ash." "We're a package deal." She looked at the child cuddled into me and nodded. "Alright, I can handle that." Carefully, I picked up the kid as I got off the bed and stood up then I carried her with her head on my shoulder out of the basement and out of the abandoned house then into a car.

"What with the brat?" I looked at the girl who spoke and frowned then carried Silver into the room the lady pointed to. "That will be your guy's room." I nodded and set the child down on the bed then smiled as she opened her eyes and looked up at me in confusion. "Ash, where are we?" "That, young lady, would be in a mobile home with a special weapon that only a certain person can handle." She looked at me and I cocked my head in confusion but didn't say anything. "Come on, Ash, let's go eat."

We walked out of the room with my employer who was laughing. "She basically has you wrapped around her littler finger, doesn't she, Ash?" I didn't say anything as I sat down at the table with the other squirt and Silver. Suddenly, there was another girl as well and she frowned at the sight of me. "I don't need anyone else on the field with me." She pulled out a gun and I pulled out my sword and pressed the button. Everyone gasped as it became metal then looked at me as I didn't even bother looking at her. "What is it, Ash?"

Slowly, I stood up then walked out of the car then lightly jumped to the ground and looked about with unease. "Silver, stay in the car, something isn't right." She did as I said and I quickly dodged a bullet to the head then began to run towards the source as they kept firing at me. At last I jumped onto the floor they were on using the walls as a way to push myself higher than where I was then I easily cut the person in half and killed them.

I looked about before carefully jumping to the ground and then walking to the car and up to Silver. "Come on, Ash, can you make me something to eat." As though I was programmed to do as she said I went to work in the kitchen and I made everyone something to eat except me. "Silver, you will find that Ash is a little… different… from a normal human." "I know, she's an engineered human. I figured it out a while ago when she didn't remember her name. She held a card with no name on it but a gun permit. As soon as I gave her the name Ash her information appeared on it."

I finished the food and served it before grabbing a can of pop from the fridge for myself and then sat down on the couch and drank with ease before closing my eyes with a sigh and putting it on the coffee table. "Ash, go to bed, you look exhausted. I'll be fine." I nodded then stood up and went into the room and fell asleep by the wall.

"Ash? I'm scared." Opening my eyes I looked at Silver as she curled into my chest and smiled softly. "Shh, it's alright, Silver. I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm alive." She looked up at me in surprise then smiled and lightly rubbed her back. "Here, trade places with me." She did as I said and within minutes she was passed out into my chest as I turned to face her.

I smiled and lightly stroked her hair until I managed to fall asleep as well.

"Ash, time to get up!" I opened my eyes and sat up then looked down at Silver and lightly shook her shoulder. Slowly, her eyes opened and she yawned then looked up at me and smiled softly. "Morning, Ash." She smiled then followed me out of the room and I realized she was wearing my zip up sweatshirt. "Hang on, Silver." I carefully adjusted the sleeves and she stared at me in surprise when they appeared her size. "There. That should help." We walked into the kitchen to find my employer cooking. "Today you will be training to use the robot I have for you. Its name is Shiro."

On my arm appeared a green mark that looked to be a panther and I looked up at her. "That name sounds familiar, as though, it is a name from my past." She turned to me and smiled. "Alright, eat up, kids." Everyone but me ate up. All I did was drink another can of pop as the girls watched me in shock then I walked out of the car and began to stretch.

"Ash, you should eat something!" I looked at Silver and chuckled softly. "Naw, I'll be fine, Silver. You eat my share, you're a growing girl and need your energy and strength." She smiled and went to do as I said while I looked about the area then began to run amuck till I grew bored then I returned to the car.

"Did you have a nice run?" A boy came out of the car with the girl who didn't want me to work with them following him. Silver appeared in the entrance crying and I frowned in annoyance. "Silver, he hit me." Without a word I smacked him hard across the face. "You don't touch, Silver as long as I live." The clouds above us slowly became black with my rage and lightning flew through them.

"Alright, okay, we understand." The clouds vanished and I looked at Silver as she ran up to me. "I thought you said you wouldn't leave me!" I chuckled softly. "You were eating, Silver. I'm not going to pull you away from your meals, just because I don't eat." She sighed as the boy watched me for a minute. "I would like to see you fight with a sword."

I looked up at him in surprise as Silver smiled slightly. "Come on, Ash, get the pretty boy to dance with ya." Looking down at her I frowned. "What and scuff up his so called pretty little face? I think not." The boy frowned with Silver and I sighed. "Alright, fine, but don't think I'll be taking it easy on ya." Taking out my sword I frowned when I found it was just a hilt again.

"Why can't it be normal for when I need it at least?" Carefully, I touched a button then it became a sword of the purest metals once more. I closed my eyes then opened them and looked at the boy with no emotion at all. "Ash, I command you to fight, but don't hurt him too much." Silver's voice was filled with surprise. "Her eyes, they aren't blue anymore, they're silver!" "As you wish, Silver."

The boy came at me and I easily picked Silver up then put her on top of the car then jumped down and began to fight. My moves were exact and controlled but they also had a looseness to them from experience that I don't remember getting. He yelped in surprise when I hit his sword with my own. "Sheila, get back, this is going to get rough!" The girl moved away and I finally got him down to one knee. "Ash, I command you to stand down." I closed my eyes then backed away then felt myself swaying. "Ash!" Silver's voice was filled with worry as I fell onto my side and passed out.

"What caused her to pass out?" "Silver, have you ever commanded her before?" "No, this is the first time. Usually she does it herself but is kind of scared to do so it seems unless it threatens me." "That would explain it. Ash has two different parts to her. One for fighting one for other things. The fighting part of her isn't always dominant unless it is commanded to be." I opened my eyes and winced against the pain in my head. "Uh, I didn't think I got my head cut open." I sat up then shook my head once before looking at Silver.

"You alright, Silver?" She smiled and nodded. "Yep, you handed his butt to him by the way." I chuckled softly. "I must have to be feeling this much pain afterwards." Carefully, I got out of the bed and thankfully found that they hadn't changed my clothes. Silver watched me as I stretched out my muscles then gasped as she saw the cut on my shoulder. "That would be from the gunman. I thought that I had imagined it."

With a shrug I walked out of the room and she followed with a frown. "Emilie, Ash has a cut on her shoulder!" My employer appeared and I sighed as she examined my shoulder. "Silver, I can handle my own pain." Emilie chuckled as I grumbled while managing to pull away and walk over to the fridge to find a bottle of water. They watched me chug it down then I tossed away the bottle before sitting down on the couch.

"Silver, why don't you go and see how Shiro is." Silver ran through a door and I sighed then closed my eyes and hung my head. "She really has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" I looked up at Emilie and sighed. "I wouldn't know. As long as she can control me I can't have any say in anything." "Ash, I order you to come here!" Without another word I stood and walked to Silver's side then stared up at the robot. "Shiro, I remember you."

The robot looked down at me and carefully held out its hand. With a smile I grabbed Silver and jumped into his hand then he lifted me to his head and it opened up then I got inside with Silver. "Here, buckle up, Silver." She did as I said after sitting down behind me then I buckled up in the front seat.

"Get ready, Silver. I only remember his nasty habit of trying to take off running." I heard a gulp then the door opened and Shiro tried to run. "Shiro, that is enough, you know better. Test drive only!" He instantly was under control and I began to move about with him until at last I had his motions and moves just right. With a single jump he was flying through the air as his jet pack opened up. My eyes closed and I sighed. "I missed being able to test drive you as well, Shiro."

"Ash, have you connected once more?" "Yes, Emilie, I have gotten my connection back once more. We're coming back in a minute." I looked at Silver and smiled. "Hang on tight." She nodded and buckled up and tightened the strap then we were landing easily on the ground and he went into the car then knelt down and moved to his resting position before opening up and giving us a hand to step onto.

"Here." I unbuckled Silver then picked her up and jumped onto Shiro's hand then he lowered us to the ground to find Emilie, Sheila, and the boy from yesterday. "Thanks, Shiro. Rest, I'll come deal with ya later." He nodded then closed the hatch and fell asleep. "Wow, you weren't joking about her being his commander." Emilie smiled at me then touched my shoulder. "You should be resting as well. Jason, no picking on her. She still seems a little off from her first commanding to fight."

He watched me as I walked out of the area then I walked to the room and lied down after setting Silver on the bed. I hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep in my arms till I looked down at her. My eyes closed as soon as my head hit the pillow and I brought my feet onto the bed.

"She sure can be a heavy sleeper." "Let her sleep, Jason. Don't be a meanie or I'll have her beat your butt again!" My eyes slowly opened and I yawned then sat up before getting out of bed and walking past Silver and Jason. With a sigh I sat down on the couch. "It isn't even ten in the morning and you two managed to wake me up." I yawned then felt my eyes slowly close. "Here!"

Something hot was set in my lap and I opened my eyes and stared at the plate of food. "Um, thank… you?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion then looked at Silver. "I order you to eat every last bite." With a sigh I got to eating it against my best of wishes. Once it was gone I was trying hard not to puke as Emilie came out of her room.

"Ash!" She came over with a bucket and I puked out all the contents in my stomach then sagged against the back of the couch. "Uh, this will be a fun…" I grabbed the bucket before she pulled it away then puked again. "Her body wasn't made to eat food, Silver. Only to have a drink. Her DNA was made so that she doesn't need it for energy she is like… mold except she gets her energy and food from the sunlight and water so basically she is a plant of some sort."

I didn't say anything as I stumbled to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water then gulped them both down before throwing the bottles away then walking to my room and lying back down. "Sorry, Ash, I didn't know." "It's alright, Silver. Just please, for the sake of my stomach, let's not do that again unless I need to get something out of my stomach." She nodded as I closed my eyes and passed out.

Lightly, a hand touched my shoulder and lightly shook me. "Uh, not feeling good. Leave me be." It shook my harder and I felt myself ready to puke. My eyes snapped open and as fast as I could without making Silver fall over I ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet before flushing it and walking to the fridge then grabbing another bottle of water and gulping it down quickly. "I see you still aren't feeling well, Ash." I looked at Emilie and Jason then walked over to the couch and sat down. "Wake me when the world stops spinning." They exchanged worried glances then grabbed me a sprite and opened it. "Drink." I took it with a frown then drank it.

My stomach felt better after the caffeine and the world finally stopped spinning. "Pop withdraw." I shrugged then finished it off and stood up. Without a word I walked to Shiro and he looked down at me. "I know it has been longer than intended. Silver gave me food to eat, and no punishing her for it." He shrugged then helped me into my seat and I sat down in it. "Uh, I knew I should have tried to tell her sooner." With a sigh I began to play around with the past battle scenes and then I passed out again.

"Well, that is one way to fall asleep. Though, I don't think this is what Shiro was expecting. Ash, come on, you should sleep in a real bed." My eyes slowly opened and I looked about in confusion when I found it was dark. "Shiro, open the cockpit please and turn on something so I can see where I'm going."

He did as I said and I jumped out of the cockpit then landed lightly on the ground below. Jason jumped down next to me then watched me as I yawned and walked into the home part of the car and grabbed a mountain dew from the fridge. "I don't think you should have that before bed." I turned and looked at Jason then chuckled. "You don't know me that well." With that I chugged the mountain dew down then walked to my room after recycling the can and I lied down before falling asleep.

"Leave her sleep." I opened my eyes and jumped up then looked about in confusion for a couple minutes. "Aw, I thought I was still in America." A pouty face appeared on me and Jason exchanged looks with Silver as I walked out of the room then jumped out of the car. "Shiro, you should come out and play with me!" The door opened and he came out of the back end as Emilie appeared. "Ash, can I have a word with you quickly?" I nodded and ran up to her.

"What's up?" "Do you remember America?" I shook my head. "Shiro showed me that we battled there though. He always keeps a battle log for me because he knows that I go into a deep sleep for three days and sometimes forget everything. He is very wise for a robot." Lightly, Shiro smacked my shoulder and I looked up at him and frowned. "Well, it's true. We may be connected but I have the heart and soul." He carefully picked me up then set me down on top of a building then went back into the car and watched me as I stared about at everything.

"Great, how is she going to get down from there?" Emilie started to get a ladder but Shiro shook his head. "Ash, I order you to find a way down here!" My eyes closed then opened once more and there came a gasp of shock from Emilie as I looked about with a calculating look before making my move.

I ran to the back of the building then turned and took off running then jumped off the building as far as I could then took a leap of faith into a tree. Carefully, I used the branches to slowly move to the ground until I was on my feet once more and I closed my eyes then opened them once more. There was another gasp and I looked over to see Emilie watching me in shock as Shiro nodded and went into the car and went to sleep.

"Thanks, Shiro." Silver came up to me and smiled as Jason, Sheila, and Emilie stared at me in shock. "How did she know what to do?" "I don't know but it seemed as though Shiro knew she could get out of the situation, but how?" They exchanged looks as Silver led me into the car and then to our room and closed the door on Jason's face. Carefully, she moved me so that I was sitting down on the bed then she sat down in my lap and cuddled into my chest.

"Silver?" She was already asleep in my arms though. With a sigh I put her in bed close to the wall then lied down next to her so that she wouldn't have to worry about danger. The door suddenly opened and I glanced over as I lay on my back to see Jason. "What was that all about?" "I think she just missed having me fall asleep with me by her side. Sorry if the door hurt you. She probably didn't completely mean doing that to you." He chuckled softly then saw Silver. "She sleeps so soundly by your side."

"What do you mean?" "When you don't sleep by her side she is up twenty times during the night and can't get back to sleep right away. That reminds me, why did Shiro put you on that building?" I looked up at the ceiling and chuckled softly. "He was making a test to make sure that I was still fit to be his rider." "What do you mean, rider?" "He can transform." With that I yawned and he chuckled softly then left the room and closed the door behind him as I fell asleep.

"Mmm, Ash? What time is it?" "Time for me to still be asleep." I pulled the blanket over my head and Silver laughed as the door opened. "Huh, I could have sworn Ash was here." "She is, she's under the blanket. Something about her still being asleep." Quickly, I dodged the smack to the head then grabbed the hand as it came for a second round and jumped up to find Jason's face inches form mine.

My eyes slowly widened in shock then I dropped his hand and ran out of the room and out of the car only to stop when I felt myself growing tired. "Uh, forgot something to drink." Silver instantly was by my side with Coca-Cola. I looked at the polar bear drinking a glass bottle on the can then laughed before I downed it. "Thanks. I had almost forgotten about needing something to drink." She laughed then took the can from me once I finished then brought it inside before coming out and sitting down next to me.

"I wish you could eat as well, Ash. It really tastes great." I rolled my eyes then lightly pushed her before standing up and helping her stand up. We walked into the car and I grabbed three water bottles before walking to where Shiro was at. Carefully, he picked me up then set me down inside of him. "Alright, let's have a damage report and test your systems as well." His body appeared and a spot on it was red. Shaking my head I put the waters down on his hand as I jumped out. "Bring me to the red spot, will you?" Carefully, he moved me to his side and raised his other arm while I climbed in between his metal parts. "Hang on and don't move too much otherwise I may get squished."

He became perfectly still and I crawled in as far as I could till I found the problem. There was a bird inside of him. Carefully, I caught it then climbed out of him and onto his hand. "Mind bringing me to ground level so I can go let this thing outside?" He brought me to the ground and I walked through the living area catching confusion from everyone as I walked outside then let the bird go.

With a nod of my head I walked back to Shiro and got onto his hand. "Anything else I need to go see to?" He nodded and put me by his knee. Taking a gulp of water I put the cap on then got to work on cleaning him up and oiling him. "Wow, you really sure know what you're doing." I jumped in surprise and hit my head on the top of his leg. "Ow, Jason, don't make me jump, it hard to make sure that the wires are right before you oil, Shiro." I carefully moved the wires away from the oil then frowned. "Shiro, can you get me that replacement wire I had gotten last time?"

Carefully, he dropped a wire into my hand and I cut it in half then went into his knee and began to replace one of the wires then I oiled down his knee. "How does that feel?" I jumped onto his hand. He gave me a thumbs up then set me on the ground as I frowned at all the oil on me. "Well, at least one of us is better. Now I get to have the honors of cleaning up." With a sigh I walked out of the area then into the living quarters. "Ah! Attack of the oil monster!" I didn't say anything as I walked outside into the rain and relaxed as it easily washed away the oil from my body.

"Alright, go take a real shower instead." I chuckled then went inside and took a shower only to have my clothes go missing and have a white tank and sleeping pants left. With a gulp I put them on then walked out of the shower. "Where's my clothes?" Emilie rolled her eyes and looked at the room. "I think Silver gave them a washing before hanging them up in your guy's room." With a sigh I walked to my room and found just what they had been talking about.

Shaking my head I lied down on the bed and snuggled deep under the blankets that were piled on our bed as Silver came in. "There you are! I asked Shiro and he said he didn't know for sure. He told me through a laptop if you're wondering." "It's so cold." She stared at me for a minute then sighed. "That's from the shower. Don't worry, you'll warm up."

With a yawn she lied down next to me and snuggled into my chest once I turned to her. My eyes slowly closed and I felt her snuggle in closer before I passed out.

"Here." Carefully, Silver moved so that she was off the bed with the help of Jason. "I think I'll hang here for a bit. Mind if I take your place?" "Sure, but I would be careful, she has good reflexes and hates sleeping with others other than me of course." I felt someone move me into their chest and I relaxed within seconds. "You were saying?" "Whatever."

My eyes slowly opened and I jumped in surprise then fell off the bed before screaming and taking off out of the room and into the area Shiro was at. With a single jump I was in the cockpit and hiding in a secret compartment only I knew about. "Silver, have you seen Ash? I think I may have scared her." "I saw a blur with her black hair streaming behind it going into Shiro's area but that's it."

Slowly, my heart relaxed and I could feel Shiro's confusion. "It's nothing, just surprise." Carefully, I got out of the area then jumped onto his hand and he lowered me to the ground then I jumped off before he patted me on the head. He went back to sleep as Jason came up to me. "Sorry for scaring you." I smacked him as hard as I could and he went flying into the wall as I walked to my room and closed the door before getting changed then I walked out with my sword and guns ready to go.

I checked the guns to find them good to go then I checked my sword and smiled at the gleam on it. "I took the liberty of polishing them while you had showered." Jason came in as he spoke while rubbing his cheek. "God that hurt." Emilie stared at him then looked at me as I sighed then grabbed three cans of mountain dew and downed them before walking to Shiro without a word. "You must have really surprised her if she did that to you."

"She's lucky she didn't break any bones otherwise I would kill her for that." "Enough, Sis. You don't rule my life." I jumped onto Shiro's hand and he brought me to the next spot that needed my attention. "Hmm, your elbows a little jammed." With a sigh I climbed into his elbow and began to fix the wires and oil it down for him. "So that was where this went!" I picked up my hairbrush and tossed it onto his hand then went back to the wires.

"Just… about… done." I fixed two wires then I was done with oiling and everything else. "There, that will help ya out." I climbed out and he tested out his elbow after I got onto his hand. "Anywhere else?" He shook his head and put me in the cockpit. I sat down in my chair and sighed. "Tomorrow we'll go for a test run, till then let me do one last housekeeping thing." With a slight shake of the robot's head I got to work on computer programs then finished and let him bring me to the ground.

"What has been taking you so long?" I looked down at Shiro and smiled. "Oh, I was just seeing to it that the wires were right along with the oiling and programming." She stared at me in surprise as I yawned and my eyes began to close slightly. "Come on." With a smile she led me to my room then she lied down against the wall and I lied down next to her then managed to pass out.

"Mmm." I could feel I was on my back and a hand was lightly rubbing it. "Ash, come on, wake up!" My eyes slowly opened and I yawned. "I thought I was supposed to get up when I felt like it." A yawn escaped me and Silver smiled then gave me a kiss before I got up and walked to the kitchen. "Hey, Ash, I think Jason has a bruise of your hand on his face." I looked at Sheila then at Jason and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think I had a paw for a hand." She looked at his face then watched me as I yawned then grabbed a water before walking to Shiro and getting onto his hand.

"Alright, Shiro, test run shall commence." He opened the door then carefully moved out of the car and began to practice with me his kicks and punches. Finally, I just jumped down to the ground from the cockpit and began to lead him through a series of moves. "Perfect. You really have been tuning him haven't you." I stopped and he turned with me to look at Jason and Sheila as they watched me. "Yep, that's what I've been doing for three days straight. Hmm, need to work on the other knee, Shiro. Seems like something might be lose in it. Let's see a right kick."

He did as I said and I ducked as he almost kicked me in the head. "Take it easy on the kick! I don't need to be headless." Shiro looked down at me and shrugged as he put his foot down. "Well, at least you can still move it." Carefully, I climbed up to his knee then went inside and quickly fixed the problem before jumping down to the ground. "Wait till I'm a little ways away before you go and try that again."

I began to run then I stopped at a safe distance then he kicked once more and put his foot down and gave me a thumbs up. "Good. Looks like you've been tuned to the point you could sing." He picked me up and I frowned slightly as he put me on a building once more. "Not funny!" Once more he sat down and watched me as Silver came up and stared up at me. "Ash, I command you to get your butt down here this instant!"

My eyes closed once more and I opened them before looking about with a small frown. "Shiro, you really know how to piss me off, you know that?" He nodded then watched me as I swung down from the roof onto the next floor then I jumped over the railing and landed lightly on my feet then walked up to Shiro. "Of all the…" Silver got in front of me and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what do you think you are doing? I wanted you to make dinner."

With a sigh I threw my hands in the air. "I can't get a break to teach him manners!" My eyes closed and I opened them once more then looked at Shiro as my mark vanished. "Go to bed, I'll deal with you tomorrow, trouble maker." He went into the car and closed the door then I felt him go to sleep as I grumbled about robots needing some sort of manners.

"Alright, you wanted dinner." I walked into the car then began to cook ribs after taking a look through the cabinets and finding all that I needed. Once I was done I walked to my room then got dressed in PJ's before going to bed.

"But, she's so pretty, Sheila. Back me up here, Silver and Emilie." "I will admit, she is cute when she sleeps but that gives you no right. What do you have for us, Aisu?" "I found trouble a mile away. Best get Ash up and ready to go." "That may be a problem, she's hard to…" I opened my eyes then sat p while sniffing the air then closed my eyes and opened them while seeing through Shiro's eyes. "Shiro, wake up!" I ran out of the room not caring what I was wearing then I ran to the back of the car by Shiro. "Wake up, Shiro, time to see you in action." I jumped up into the cockpit after he held out his hand at the halfway mark then I buckled up as the cockpit closed and he opened the door.

The systems started up and we left the safety of the car then got out as the area I was in became that of a motion center and I was standing up while being buckled down. With a growl I reached for my sword then pulled it out and pressed a button and he did the same causing his sword to appear as well. "Ash, don't overdo it, we don't know how much Shiro can take yet." "Don't worry, I know what he can do and how much he can dish out."

Shiro began to run against my best of wishes then he swung his sword as the robot came into view. Quickly it blocked the attack and I smiled slightly then punched it hard in the stomach sending it a couple feet back and off balance. Carefully, we began to circle then I dug my feet in the ground before having Shiro do a quick round house kick and sending the head flying before cutting off the arms and legs then killing the robot completely.

With a sigh I got out then looked up at Shiro after landing lightly on the ground. "Home, I'm going to go and see to the human." He did as I said and I walked up to the head to find the human dead inside. "Kicked it a little too hard." Shaking my head I turned and walked back to the car to find Jason standing outside watching me as I closed my eyes then opened them with a yawn.

"I need to go make sure Shiro has no damage to him. Want to help?" He shook his head with wonder then watched me as I walked inside. "Good job, Ash!" I looked down at Silver and smiled softly before picking her up and putting her on my shoulder. "Yep, and you're good at waking people up, Silver." She beamed then gasped as we walked into Shiro's room of the car to find him asleep. "He's worked hard the last couple days, but he needs to be checked over still."

I looked him over with the eye of an expert then nodded. "He's fine, there is nothing to worry about."

I put Silver down then she took my hand and led me to our room. "Go to sleep, you need rest. I'll have Jason keep an eye on you." My eyes closed as soon as my head hit the pillow then I passed out.

"Hey, I want to sleep as well!" My eyes slowly opened and I looked to find Silver standing over me. With a yawn I moved over and she jumped onto the bed and sent me flying then landing hard on the floor. "Uh." I curled into a ball on my side before slowly getting to my feet. "I'll be on the roof."

I walked out of the room then out of the car then jumped onto the roof and lied down on it with a wince of pain. My eyes slowly closed and I relaxed at the feeling of my body stretching out. "Ah, that feels much better." "Ash! What are you doing?" I looked down at the ground after standing up and I found Silver, Jason, Sheila, and Emilie looking up at me. "I was relaxing for the minute. Never thought it would feel so good to stretch out."

They watched me as I did a front flip then landed lightly on the ground with one knee down and one knee at an angle before standing up. "Ash, you have got to teach me how you land so easily like that." I looked at Jason and shrugged. "Lots of practice thanks to Shiro. Speak of the devil. Shiro! Why don't you help Jason to learn!?" Shiro opened the door then looked over at us and came out of the back as I laughed. "He doesn't like the idea but will do anything to help me out."

"Alright, Shiro was the one that taught me so if he can't teach you then you'll never learn. Don't worry, he has levels you must complete before you can jump off the top of a building." Shiro looked at Jason then looked at me for help. "Fine, I'll translate and show him what to do but you have to help as well. Shiro carefully picked us up then put us on the second floor of the building which was lower than the top of the car that I had to jump off of earlier.

"If there is a will there is a way. Shiro says to analyze where you are at then figure out the best mode of action to get out without using stairs and without getting hurt in the process." Jason looked about then looked down. "Swinging down from the railing then dropping down to my feet." I looked at Shiro then smiled slightly. "Alright, let's see." I did as he said then landed roughly on my butt. "Ow."

Standing up I dusted off my butt then easily jumped back up onto the second floor. "Ash, I order you to come here!" My eyes closed then jumping onto the railing I pushed off into a tree then grabbed onto the branch with my hand and circled around it before letting go and gliding through the air before landing lightly on the ground in front of Silver. "Yes, Silver. You called to me?" I closed my eyes then opened them before standing up and looking down at her. "I'm hungry."

With a sigh I went inside with her as Jason and Shiro stared into my wake. "Silver, she's teaching me to jump!" "Shiro, you know how to speak, use your voice instead of Ash's." Silver's voice was filled with annoyance as I sighed. "His vocal cords were damaged a long time ago, I haven't had the time to fix them just yet." Silver stopped and looked up at me in surprise then sighed. "Sheila, can you make me lunch then?" Sheila smiled and nodded then led Silver inside as I sighed then went back to the building and jumped onto the second floor.

"Don't tease me, Shiro. You know how it is." He looked away as I sighed then closed my eyes. When I opened them I knew they were a different color. "I thought you could only do that when Silver called upon you." I laughed softly. "No, I can also do this when I feel threatened or if I'm using Shiro for something. It is a bond that I call upon to lend and take strength from Shiro. That is why I was able to defeat you so easily. If Silver hadn't have ordered me to fight you then I would have easily matched your strength but she doesn't understand that I like a challenge."

I looked at Shiro. "Alright, now analyze or try to do what I did. You must be like a cat to get your way. Flexible but you depend on your feet to catch you if you fall." He watched me as I did the same trick as last time. "You move with the air around you swirling with it and flowing with it as though you are one then and only then will you get where you want." Lightly, I landed on my feet and closed my eyes before glancing back to see Jason watching me in awe.

Carefully, he hopped onto the railing then jumped as far as he could till he reached the tree branch then carefully he swung himself around it and let go. His body launched through the air then he landed lightly on the ground behind me. "Good, now do you understand what you have to do?" He nodded then slowly walked up to me. I frowned then shook my head at him. "Don't get any ideas." A sigh escaped him and he looked at Shiro. "Ready for the next level." "Nope, you have to perfect this one. Shiro thinks you got a little sloppy. Meantime, I have to repair his vocal cords."

Shiro picked me up and put me by his neck on his shoulder then lifted up Jason and put him on the second floor again. With a sigh I got to work on fixing Shiro's vocal cords as Jason got to work on perfecting his jump. "Hmm, do you still have my hammer?" Shiro put a hammer on his shoulder and I walked out then grabbed it before walking back in and got to work on undoing the nails in the computer. "How was that, Ash?" I came out and sneezed. "Shiro says that it was better but you need to think of curling up just in case you are jumping over someone with a sword before you land." I frowned then jumped to the ground lightly before walking into the car and grabbing the tool box I had seen and walking back out. "Shiro, I need a hand up."

Shiro put his hand on the ground then lifted me to his shoulder and I moved into his neck then began to work on his vocal cords. "A little more then I'll be done, Shiro. I know this bugs you." At last I finished it then I sighed. "Give it a try." "Why should I bother?" He became stock still as I started laughing. "You just did!" I fell to the ground laughing then I stood up and picked up all the tools before walking out of his neck and onto his waiting hand. "There, now you can teach him."

I waited till I was on the ground before jumping down from his hand then I walked into the car and put the tools in Shiro's area before going back outside. "There, that's…" I dodged a kick to the head then grabbed the foot as it sailed over my head then I held Jason by my side. "If that was your idea of an attack then you failed completely. First off you were loud, second, I can look through Shiro's eyes any time I need to, to see what it is going on." "I told him it was a bad idea." I looked up at Shiro and sighed before putting Jason down then shaking my head. "Shiro, did he finish that lesson?" "Yep, he did." "Good. He can start the second one tomorrow."

I felt myself swaying slightly then a robotic hand caught me as I fell. "She over exerts herself at times. Take her inside to rest and don't do anything stupid." "Alright, thanks for teaching me." "She needs a recap of the lessons as well so don't worry about it. I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Arms carefully picked me up then I felt myself moving until I was set on something soft. "Sleep well, Ash." Carefully, a hand moved my hair away my face and I yawned. "Stay with me, Jason." There was a sigh then he lied down next to me. Gently, he put his arm around my waist then pulled me into him from behind and then put his arm under my head. "Sleep well, Ash."

"Jason, get your ass off that bed and into our room!" I yawned then curled into a tight little ball after Jason got off the bed and Silver curled into my back. Somehow she had managed to get in between us and cuddle into me like always. "Leave Ash out of this, Sheila. She's exhausted from trying to fix Shiro's vocal cords and trying to teach me to do the first level of jumping." There was a growl then I dodged a punch to the stomach after jumping up just in time and pulling Silver out of the way as I went up on one hand.

Carefully, I set Silver down on the bed then I rolled off the bed and onto my feet then yawned. "I didn't think it was morning already. God my stomach is growling." I walked out of the room as Sheila watched me in confusion while Jason tried not to laugh. "Oh, by the way, I saw you." With that I grabbed my pop then walked out of the car as I drank it.

Shiro was already outside waiting for me as I finished my drink then set it in a little spot by the door where no one would trip over it then I walked over to him and let him pick me up. "How are you today, Shiro?" "I'm very well. Time for you to perfect your own level." He set me on top of the building again and I closed my eyes and sighed before opening them and looking about with unease. "Shiro, what's that?" I pointed to an area in the distance and he looked then cursed in his language. "Don't curse, it isn't good for either of us." "Don't correct my behavior when we may die if you don't hurry up and get in the cockpit. This will be an ugly battle that we have yet to settle."

I jumped into the cockpit that had opened up then it turned into an area where I could control it by moving. "Shiro, get ready!" A robot appeared and I gulped in fear at how strong it looked. "You ready, Ash?" I nodded then pulled out our sword and then made it appear before closing my eyes then upgrading it to the sword of fire. Opening my eyes I looked at the robot and felt myself get ready. "I summon the second form of Shiro! The White panther, come forth!"

The inside became a control area as Shiro became a robotic panther that was pure white. I grabbed the controls and put my feet in the foot controls before running at the robot and attacking it. It went onto its back then I was scratching at its breast plate and tore it apart then he shredded apart the wires within until they were beyond repair.

"Shiro, the white knight! I summon you!" Shiro became a robot once more with his sword in hand and he stabbed the heart of the robot then I jumped out of the cockpit and landed lightly on the robot's head as it opened. Without a word I opened it and found that there was no one inside. "Shiro?" He looked down at me as I stared into the empty cockpit. "It was out of revenge. As you slept I had killed its master."

I stared up at him in confusion but didn't bother to ask any further questions as Jason and Emilie ran up to me. "Ash, are you okay? What happened?" "I'm-." "I had killed the robot's master while Ash slept so he wanted revenge by killing her. It's alright, she may be in shock though, I can't really tell since she is mostly tired." Emilie laughed as Silver screamed in the distance.

At hearing that I took off running as fast as I could then I closed my eyes and opened them while calling on Shiro's strength. My speed increased and I ran up to the car to find a man holding Silver by the back of her shirt. "Let go of her!" He dropped her and turned to me as Silver came up to me. More men appeared around us and I growled in frustration before taking out my sword and a gun. "Use this only if I get out of control." I handed it to Silver and she stared at me in shock. "It will only make me fall asleep and nothing else. Then I can reboot and won't kill anyone." She slowly nodded as I looked at the each person.

Without a word I went at it cutting the guns in half so they wouldn't be able to shoot anything then I appeared by Silver's side once more as she stared at me in shock. "Ash! Where are you!?" I didn't answer as the men came at me with swords and I managed to shove Silver out of the way before a sword hit where she had been. Now I was angry as men made it impossible to tell where she went.

I felt my eyes become darker in color as I began to move faster and faster till I was but a whirlwind. At last all the men were down and I was looking about. "Silver, it's okay!" Turning to Silver I sighed then closed my eyes as my body shook a little. Opening my eyes I looked about at all the dead bodies then I put my sword away after it became a hilt. Slowly, Silver approached then she put the gun back in its hold. "I won't need this ever, Ash." Looking down at her I sighed and nodded then felt her catch me as I began to fall. "Ash!" Arms carefully picked me up and there was a shocked silence. "Did she do all of this?" "Yeah, they were trying to kidnap me and she saved me. She thinks she is going to lose control."

"She has in the past because the one that claimed her to be theirs wasn't strong enough to call her back to the living world. Instead she was lost to that of the dead so they shot her and she fell asleep. Those bullets can kill but they can't kill her. I've never known a girl to get shot so many times in her life and still live."

"Let her sleep, Silver. Think of all the people she has protected us from. That is why we have her around to protect our backs when we don't know what is going on." A tear landed on my arm and I opened my eyes and looked around in confusion before sitting up. "Uh, that is the last time I take on men with guns and swords." I looked at my shoulder with a frown. "They cut me!" Jason cracked up laughing as I cursed in robot. "They bloody cut me!" "Ash, quit being a baby and hold still!"

I stopped moving and frowned as Silver wrapped up my shoulder. "I already cleaned it out I just couldn't move you. You're too heavy for me." With a sigh I got off the bed once she was finished and yawned. "Here, Silver says you get grouchy without this and Shiro wants you to practice your jumps." Grabbing the pop with a sigh I nodded then left the room without a word and went outside to find the men still there. My body stopped moving and I stared at them as the anger tried to return.

"Ash!" I looked up at Shiro then sighed. "I'm going to have to see about moving those quick otherwise…" Quickly, Shiro moved them as I stared into the distance. "What's he doing, Ash?" "She's in a daze. The memory of killing is still fresh and unless the bodies are moved then the anger will return except even more now that she has found the battle wounds." A hand lightly touched my shoulder and I pulled away then walked over to a tree then jumped up into the branches before launching myself onto the fourth floor of a building.

"Jason, best leave her be." I easily climbed up to the top of the roof then I stared at the distant sea and the sun as it began to set. "Ash?" Jason climbed up onto the roof next to me then sat down. Carefully, he pulled me into his side as a tear slid down my face. "I don't want to lose control. If I do then I'll end up killing someone." With a sigh he moved my head so that I was looking at him. "I won't let you kill anyone neither will Silver unless they are hurting anyone amongst our group or the group is hurting you."

His black hair helped his dark blue eyes make him more serious while his soft hand held my head in place. "You mean too much to me." I put my head on his shoulder and let the tears out as Shiro appeared by us. "I don't think today is the day to be practicing jumps anyway. Her emotions are going haywire at the minute." Carefully, he picked us up and set us down on the ground as a man appeared then attacked us.

My sword hilt appeared in my hand after he cut my back in the spot that had been hurting for a while. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them and looked at the man as my sword appeared. "The sword of the panther's rider." He backed up in fear but already I was attacking. In vain he tried to keep me from killing him but I was too fast and I was already cutting him to pieces till at last I did the final blow and he was dead.

I closed my eyes before feeling myself slowly falling onto my face and passing out.

"You won't hurt her!" I opened my eyes and looked at Silver as she stood in the way of Emilie. "Silver, let Emilie be." Silver looked down at me as she turned around and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Hey now, I told you no crying I thought." Carefully, she wiped away the tears from her eyes then smiled softly. "No, you didn't tell me not to cry. Actually, you didn't tell me much of anything." My eyes slowly closed. "Next time I hope I can tell you more."

There was a gun shot and I winced against the pain in my chest then opened my eyes and stared down at the blood. "Painful, but at least then I can go to sleep, and forget the past once more." Emilie stared at me along with Silver as Jason came running in then gasped at what he had missed. "No. Ash! No, not you, please, don't leave!" I chuckled softly then slowly sat up and moved so that I was by his side. "I'm just going to sleep, Jason, nothing more… nothing… less."

Two years later

I woke to a bang then a scream. My eyes snapped open and I jumped off the bed and drew my sword hilt before pressing the button and running out of the room to see Jason just teasing Silver. "Uh, don't scare me like that." I put the sword hilt away after it became a hilt again.

Everyone stared at me in shock as I yawned in exhaustion. "How long have I been asleep for?" "Two years and we have had a heck of a time trying to control your robot. He has been wanting to hide you away during that time." I slowly nodded then looked at the ceiling while listening. "Hmm, if what he says is right then looks like I'm going to have to prove myself once more before the royals of robot riders."

With a sigh I walked out of the house as Shiro came out of a huge barn. "So, you still have that connection up and running?" I looked at him and nodded then looked at the sky. "You want to call to the round up crew. I have to get Silver before we go." He nodded as I turned to find everyone staring at me. "You're leaving already?" I sighed and nodded. "Yes, if I don't go before the royals then they'll send an army to attack you and me. I can't let that happen no matter what anyone says. It is the only way to keep everyone safe. Besides, I have some crimes to go and answer to at the minute."

I smiled sheepishly as Silver sighed and came up to me. "Shiro told me already. Hey, Shiro! Can you bring me to the cockpit please?!" Shiro put her in the cockpit as I realized she had grown quite a bit. "What did you do that you have to answer to crimes?" I looked at Jason and sighed. "I fell out of line in World War VI. I had gone to attack without permission so I could hold them off long enough to let my troops get away. That is how I fell asleep before you guys got me. Hmm, now, where are my guns?" Emilie tossed them to me and I grabbed them before I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. Well, I'll be back in a bit or at least someone will drop off Silver. They may order me back to the ranks once more or have you guys join us. That would be nice."

I stepped onto Shiro's hand and he lifted me to the cockpit and I did a back flip into the cockpit then landed softly in my chair before buckling up. "Shiro, go on autopilot." With that Shiro closed the cockpit and walked away but not without waving along with us. After about a mile we met up with the royal flight and they escorted us to the royals court.

Once there I got out of the cockpit and landed lightly on the ground then handed my weapons over to the soldier waiting to take them then I looked at my brother as he came up to me. "Ashlyn." I said nothing as Silver did the same as me then came to my side. "Ash, I order you to behave and to not attack anyone no matter what they do in this place." I looked at Silver then went to one knee and bowed my head. "As you wish, Silver." With that I stood up and she led the way into the place as Shiro went to be by his kind and answer to his crimes as well.

The instant I walked into the throne room everyone became silent and stared at me as I held my head high and I walk with purpose while Silver slowed a bit so she was by my side. "Don't fear them, Silver, there is no point to it." She looked up at me as I showed no emotion then she matched my face and looked ahead. "Bow before our…" He trailed off as I bowed with ease and Silver did the same. "Rise, Ash and her… leader, Silver." We both stood up and I looked dead ahead as Silver looked at the king and queen in fear. "Silver, you may sit down if you wish. You are not at fault in the least." "If Ash doesn't sit down then I shall not either. She has saved my life and I owe her for it even though I know I will never get to pay back the debit."

I looked at Silver and shook my head slightly. "Silver, it is better to take an offer than to turn it down at times." She looked at me in confusion but did as I said then I turned my attention to the king and queen. "Ash? Is that your name now?" I nodded. "Yes, my sire." He frowned slightly but the queen smiled a tad bit. "Ash, you used to have such a beautiful name, why did you change it?" "I had forgotten my name and I still don't remember what it was. World War VI has ripped away my memory except for the past battles that Shiro and I have fought before then and after then."

They watched me then frowned. "So, you remember what you had done wrong during that battle?" I nodded. "We are proud of you for helping the others escape, but you were not in charge and you were told to fall back." I looked the queen in the eyes. "Had I not done it then think of the countless lives that wouldn't have gotten to see their families and the countless families that might have started a riot against both of you for having a so called 'senseless' war." They stared at me for a minute then the queen was frowning as the king began to laugh.

Her eyes went to him in confusion as I stood at attention still. "Ash has a point, my dear. I'm surprised that she recognized what would have happened. Her group had the largest amount of people and if not for her sacrifice then no one would have come home and everyone would have rioted against us. Yes, she is right I will have to admit, but it gave her no right to disobey orders."

The queen looked at me and I knew what was coming and was prepared. "I shall take order of this then. I command you to go to your unit and stay there till the officers can find a decent punishment." I bowed then turned and walked off till my brother touched my shoulder. "I was in charge of her company so I chose her punishment to be free to do as she wills once more. If not for her breaking off as she did I found out that she had kept a lot of bullets from passing her as well with the shield that she can use. Yes, our Ash is stronger and has more power than a lot of our army combined. One day we will need her help again then what will happen if we force her to do our bidding. We'll get nowhere."

Silver appeared at my side then smiled at me as I discovered she was the same height but would never grow old as long as she stayed my master. "I shall go home with my master to the group I have been fighting to protect until you need me once more, brother." With that I left and Silver left by my side. I stood outside waiting for Shiro to come out, but he never did. Humans were forbidden to enter any sort of meeting unless bonded to a robot. "I'll watch her for you." I turned to the prince then nodded before taking off running.

Something wasn't right.

I ran into the room to find Shiro chained to the floor and I ran up to him then with my magic broke all the chains. "You have no rights here, human!" I looked at his king and queen then growled like a panther. "Oh, I don't." Closing my eyes I frowned then opened them and looked up at them. "I have more of a right than you think and he is with me. Your masters have already given us our freedom." They cocked their heads then frowned. "So they have. Very well, stay out of our sights though." With that I led Shiro out of the building and the prince with his robot appeared and Silver ran up to me.

"I see they actually let you leave alive, Shiro… Ash?" I looked at the robot and nodded. "Yes, my name is Ash now. Surprisingly, yes, they did let us leave, but only because my king and queen had already given us permission." He nodded then I looked at the prince and bowed. "Thank you for watching my charge." A smile came to his face. "My dear, you have done more than enough in the pass to deserve your rights and I still owe you for all the times you saved me as a kid." I bowed once more then picked up Silver then with a single bound was in Shiro's head.

"Shiro, let's go home." He closed the cockpit and I smiled. "It would be my pleasure." With that he took off running then jumped into the air and became a panther before running home and becoming a robot before letting us out at the cabin. With Silver still in my arms I jumped out and landed lightly on the ground before setting her down. "Alright, you best go to bed. I have some tuning to do that will take a bit."

She yawned and went inside then Jason came out and stared at Shiro in awe as he became a panther with a sword upon his back. "Shiro?" The panther nodded and I looked at Shiro. "We're free from every bond to the royals. We just have to be sure that we go back to help with any future wars." Jason ran up to me then pulled me into his chest before trying to kiss my lips. "Jason, I can't kiss you." The prince appeared as I finally managed to get out of Jason's grip.

"Fang." He chuckled softly as his gold robot looked at Shiro in surprise. "I didn't know you unlocked that form." I chuckled softly then looked at Shiro. "I summon the white knight, Shiro! Rise!" Shiro became a robot once more then pretended to yawn and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I have to tune you before I decide to go to bed." He followed me into the barn with the prince and his robot. "Aren't the queen and king going to be looking for you?" "No, I told them I was going to keep an eye on you." With a sigh I grabbed the tool box and jumped onto Shiro's knee as he went to one knee then I jumped into the cockpit and did a systems scan.

"For once nothing wrong. Well, I still have to make sure the wires are good." Jumping to his shoulder I began to travel through Shiro till I found everything was in top shape then I left through his foot. "Well, Shiro, for once you kept yourself in good condition." "Of course I did!" "Shiro, be nice." Shaking my head I looked at the entrance as Emilie and Jason both appeared. "Ash, it's good to see you're back. Who's this though?"

I sighed. "He's the prince of robot riders and that is the prince of robots." With a sigh I walked over to the wall and put the toolbox down. "Hmm, there is still some moves that I need to program and-." "Ash, do we need to get Silver so that you go to bed?" At the idea I winced a bit then looked at Shiro. "Go, she likes to sleep with you anyway."

Hanging my head in defeat I walked to the house only to stumble halfway there. "She hasn't fully recovered yet from her sleep." Fang's voice was soft as he spoke to Jason and Emilie. "I can hear you, Fang, and I'm just fine." With that I was running at full speed till I was in the house then I looked about in confusion before finding my way to the room I had been in while I slept.

Silver was already fast asleep as I lied down next to her and hugged her into my chest with a sigh.

"Ash, time to get up." A hand lightly shook me and I yawned then opened my eyes before slowly sitting up to find it wasn't even sunrise yet. "Fang, I don't wake up at the crack of dawn!" He dodged a pillow then took off running as I got off the bed then walked downstairs and grabbed two bottles of pop and downed them before walking outside and up to Shiro as he waited. "Shiro, Shadow mode! Eyes on me only!" With ease he copied my moves till at last I was done. "Record shadow moves for the future." He nodded as he recorded them then looked down at me. "Shiro, regular mode!" He sighed then picked me up carefully.

"You work too hard, Ash. Already you are exhausting yourself." I looked at him in confusion then shrugged. "I only have one life and I must live it to its fullest." He shook his head at me as the gold robot came out and laughed. "Shiro, for once your rider is right. She only has one life and if she doesn't treat it like she should then she won't get a second chance." I looked at the gold robot and nodded as Shiro dropped me. "Kasai, you stay out of this. It is between robot and rider not robot, royal and rider." Kasai growled slightly.

With a sigh I looked at Fang and shrugged. "We're in for it." I sat down against the tree and watched the two bots as they had a stare down. "Shiro, if you're going to treat a prince that way then you might as well go to your room." He looked down at me and sighed. "Ash, why is it I knew that you were going to say something like that?" His hand picked me up and before he went into the barn he set me on the roof. "Grr, you shouldn't be such a grump!"

Jason came out of the house then stared up at the barn in shock. "Ash!" I looked down and waved before closing my eyes then opening and looking about for the spot to jump to. With a sigh I shook my head I walked to the back of the roof before turning and running as fast as I could then jumping as far as I could and into a tree then I carefully used the branches to land on the ground only to end up rolling into a ball when I landed then roll onto my feet.

"Uh, that one will hurt tomorrow." Jason ran up to me and looked me over. "God damn it, Shiro! She could get killed while pulling that stunt you always have her doing!" I closed my eyes then opened them to reveal my eyes. "Enough, Jason, he has his rights just as you do. This is one of his rights, not yours." My eyes locked onto his and the wind shifted around us as my anger rose.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Ash. I forgot about your pride a bit. You two will see eye to eye soon enough." With that he walked away and I let go of my anger. I looked at the ground for a bit before walking into the barn. "We've over stayed our welcome with them, Shiro." Shiro looked down at me as I walked in and watched me as I grabbed the only thing I would need on our journey to where we were headed.

"What of Silver?" "She's better off staying here with them. They can protect her while I can't always protect her. Besides, I don't have much time left." Shiro nodded then walked out of the barn and became a panther. "Wait, where are you two going?" "Someplace inhospitable to human life." Emilie watched me as I walked past then watched me as I jumped onto Shiro's back. "Let's go, Shiro."

He took off running and I held on with ease then bent down a bit so that I had my weight spread out a little more. Within seconds we were in the town that I had first met Silver. Robots looked up and stared at us as we past then went back to what they were doing. I rode Shiro until we were at the rider's graveyard. With a sigh I slid off his back then looked up at him. "Shiro, I guess-." "Don't say good bye just yet, Ash." Carefully, he picked me up then lifted me as he became a normal robot then he looked me in the eyes.

"You still owe me one last thing, kid." I cocked my head in confusion and he chuckled. "You must survive this last task so that you can live on for a while longer." I nodded then he set me down and I walked into the snow area before taking off my shoes and socks. "These won't help me on my journey." He took them and put them in the cockpit. "I'll see you at home then." With that he walked away then became a panther and ran as I turned and began to walk on through the snow.

My body easily resisted the snow because it was just colder water. What I had come for though was the sword of my father, the fifth rider of my line. His sword was not only that of fire but also of lightning and ice. He had come here like the rest of my family to die.

I walked on while looking about. No one knew where exactly he had died, but they knew it was far into the ice lands. When I take his sword I must leave my sword in return as a thank you. As such is the rule of a rider. Carefully, I scooped up some snow and put it in the canteen I had brought then I walked on till I saw a huge ice sculpture. "There you are." I walked inside the doors to find a man buried in ice.

Shaking my head I pulled out my blade and cut the ice in half then walked up to the man and took his sword then put my sword in his hand before using his sword to close the ice once more. "Thank you father." With that I turned and left the snow lands and walked back to the house. Once there I walked into the barn and passed out as soon as I lied down in the corner of it.

"She's grown stronger than before." A hand lightly touched my shoulder then there was a low metal growl. "Shiro, knock it off, she needs to wake up." I felt claws carefully pick me up then put me inside of a metal mouth. "Ash!" My eyes slowly opened and I yawned. "Shiro, let me out." He put me on the ground and I looked up at him before standing up and yawning. "Uh, for people that claim to love me I sure can't get the rest that I deserve. Heck, I had a hobo trying to rob me of my sword and guns."

Emilie stared at me in shock and Fang gulped in shock. "You traded swords." I looked at him and nodded. "My time has come to bear the mark of a rider like my father." Closing my eyes I took out the new sword then pressed a button and opened my eyes to find a sword gleaming pure white. "Ice, fire, and lightning all in this sword." I moved it about with ease then finally put it away and removed my tank top to reveal a shirt with no sleeves and wings on my back. "Ah, about time I got my chance to have wings."

Everyone stared at me in shock as Shiro nodded approvingly. "They look good on you, Ash." I looked up at him and chuckled softly. "Shiro." With a sigh I shook my head and walked out of the barn as Silver tried to follow. Once outside I began to flap my wings until they dried themselves then I took to the sky and I knew blood was starting to fall from where my wings had come from as well.

I flew high into the air then closed my eyes and began to spin as I let myself drop out of the sky then I caught myself before I hit the ground and I landed lightly on a tree branch.

"Ash." Silver stared up at me in shock as she came up to the tree I was in. I smiled at the feeling of my wings then I looked at Shiro. "Well, you've completed your guardianship now what are you going to do?" I looked at Shiro and sighed. "Nothing I can do with it right now. The power that I've unlocked will only be good if I'm fighting and that is it." With a sigh I sat down with one knee in my chest as Jason and Fang came out.

Fang smiled slightly then came up to the tree and jumped onto a branch next to me. "So, you're not even going to practice?" "Fang, the magic I unlocked is different from yours. It can only be used while battling and only on the persons true intentions." He stared at me in shock as I moved my wings a little bit then yawned and ending up falling backwards and catching myself by my legs. "Well, this is annoying." Jason came over and carefully caught me as I dropped then set me down.

"So, what do the wings stand for?" "Basically, they mean what your angel wings mean. I'm basically an angel to an extent." With a shrug I looked up at Shiro. "You explain. You're better at it any way." He laughed at this then watched me as I took to the air then hovered by his head before landing lightly on his shoulder and sitting down with one knee in my chest.

"Ash, I order you to get down here!" I looked at Silver and sighed. "You can only command me in one life. Not two." With a sigh I stood up and Fang rolled his eyes. "Well, I can command you in all lives, so get your ass down here." Looking down at him I frowned then flapped my wings as I sat crisscross in midair. "Don't be mean, Fang. Even you know that my level of magic can't be commanded by the royals by any mean."

He closed his eyes and sighed then put his hand to his temples while cursing under his breath. "He can't, but we can." I felt myself stiffen as I turned to see other angels. "Uh oh." My body shook in fear as I landed on Shiro's shoulder and stared up at the higher ranking angels. "It isn't often that a royal joins our ranks you know."

Now I was lost. "I'm not royal." Shiro laughed softly then carefully picked me up and set me down on a branch before turning to the angelic robots that were standing on the ground below them. "So, your parents never told you then. It figures your father wouldn't but your mother." They shook their heads in shame then looked me in the eyes. "Ashlyn Rose is your first and middle name your last name though is Kinsley."

I watched them with no emotion on my face. My eyes watched them closely as I got ready to fight. Around me appeared a fire of pure blue and I knew my hair was changing colors along with my wings. "Only a royal can unlock that much power." For a second my eyes opened and I opened them again to reveal my magic eyes that were pure gold in color.

Shiro's blue eyes suddenly became gold as well and I screamed in pain as the angels pressed their minds against mine. Slowly, my eyes closed and I felt myself falling. Finally arms caught me and I heard the sound of wings from behind the chest. "How dare you touch her!" There was a soft laugh then another hand was lightly touching the spot where the wings had been.

"They say the one to redeem the world is the one that had been reborn without truly knowing it and her memories are all but battles of the past. I guess we finally have her." My eyes snapped open and I pulled out my sword then cut the wing off one of the angels then let out my own to their full length. "I command you to stand down and go… to… hell!" With that I attacked them with my power and they screamed against the pressure of it then passed out and fell to the ground below.

Slowly, my eyes closed and I slowly fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't touch her!" Fang's voice was filled with a rage that I've never heard out of him before. "Stay away from her! You have no right to her anymore!" My eyes slowly opened and I looked up to find Fang standing in front of me guarding me from his family and their army. Slowly, I stood up and winced against the pain in my shoulder. "Fang, it's fine." Shiro appeared behind me and lightly nuzzled my shoulder while in panther form.

"You got hurt again, Ash." "I'm fine, Shiro. A little pain never killed anyone and I just over did it with my magic was all." My voice was soft as I tried to stay on my feet only to fail and fall onto my butt. "Ash!" Fang turned and helped me back onto my feet as my wings hung limply around my sides making the royals, besides him, to gasp. "I'm… fine." I knew I was turning pale as my eyes slowly closed. "Let them take me, Fang. I'm not going to survive unless I get some help." My voice was soft and I could feel how desperate he was to help me.

"Fang, I'll be fine." Another hand touched my shoulder then arms carefully picked me up. "She has a point, Fang. She needs to live for the future and not even us angels know how to help her. She's a royal amongst angels."

I felt arms holding me close to someone's chest and there was a deep breath then someone slowly let it out. "Is she awake?" "No, she hasn't woken up yet." Emile? "Let me see her!" Silver. "Leave her alone, child." Shiro! My eyes snapped open and I sat up gasping for breath then I let the arms pull me back down as the world began to spin against my best of wishes.


End file.
